


Never waste a perfectly good land mine

by Taaya



Series: Kingsman Fix-Its [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Merlin's actions had been rushed and badly thought through. Thankfully he is not the only one who can think ahead.(Or one of a few ideas of how Merlin can or could have survived because how he was killed of was - while being heroic - a waste of a great character and resources.)
Series: Kingsman Fix-Its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Never waste a perfectly good land mine

Eggsy had been so naive. He had thought the spray would be enough to save all of them from the land mine. Only when he saw Merlin had taken his place, he knew how the spray worked. Or rather how the mine worked, and that a split second would never have been enough to save all three of them and at the same time avoid being discovered in the thick jungle outside of Poppy Land. 

If only he had known earlier. If only he had understood. There must have had been another way… 

"How incredibly fortunate that you are not the only one who remembered that when taking a mine detector taking a spray as well is always a good idea", he heard Harry say, with a calmness that made Eggsy want to punch his mentor, no matter how much he loved him like a father at the same time. 

From somewhere inside his pockets Harry pulled out another spray can. "And this time could we please first think about how to make it out here alive? I neither care for dying a second time nor for losing another friend."

"Let's see. Merlin is a little heavier than me", Eggsy went into thinking mode. He might not be the super brain of Kingsman, but before he left the path of formal education, he had proven that he was far from being slow thinking either. "That means the mine isn't too sensitive to changes of pressure. I didn't have my whole weight on the leg and neither does Merlin."

This time they took extra care of not stepping onto any other mines, while they searched the jungle for a log or rock of appropriate weight, hoping that Merlin could both hold still and prevent being seen long enough.

When they found what they needed, it seemed like a miracle, but there was no time to thank whatever deity came to mind. Quickly they sprayed the mine a second time and switched Merlin for the rock they had just found. A rock around which they had fixed a rope, long enough to be pulled from a safe distance. 

"It would be a shame to waste a perfectly good mine", Merlin had stated while at the same time willing to waste a perfectly good cellphone. With a few swipes and clicks he had created a music playlist with enough silent tracks - what was wrong with musicians who added those to their records? - to give them time to relocate before the actual music started.

There they waited for the guards to come and find where the noise was coming from and then - boom - they had a few adversaries less to deal with.

Still, when all was over and they arrived back at the Statesman HQ, Merlin swore to himself to never take the place of a field agent ever again. Being the back office and having to kill a few stray guards back in Valentine's mountain was one thing. Having a land mine under one's foot, beating robot dogs into a pulp and being attacked by a rogue agent with an electric lasso was a different matter and he felt he was getting too old for this, especially while not having as much field experience as the others. 

"After all, somebody has to stay behind and hack their way into the systems. And somebody has to break in the new recruits, after all there are seven vacancies at the table." He didn't say that Tequila also needed somebody to teach him what it meant to be a Kingsman, they all knew. "That being said I, Harry, as most experienced member of Kingsman, I ask you to lay down the name of Galahad and become our new Arthur, so that we can start to look for new recruits."

And so it began anew, only that this time they all had to find more than one candidate. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
